Geometri Cinta
by Mitama31773
Summary: Sisi lain dan penyelesaian dari fic 'My Immortal'. Perasaan Hiruma yang sebenarnya. RnR?


Fic ini adalah prespektif lain dari fic 'My Immortal'. Temukan penyelesaian skandal cinta HiruMamoSena disini..

.

Spesial thanks untuk **RisaLoveHiru** yang sudah mendongkrak semangat saya untuk menyelesaikan fic ini. Arigatou MAX! XD

.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 ©Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Genre : Romace, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing : HiruMamo, slight SenaSuzu**

**Warning : Hampir deskripsi semua, OOC, GJness, dst.. dst..**

* * *

**.**

**Normal POV**

Youichi Hiruma. Seorang Kapten yang telah sukses membawa timnya ke gerbang kemenangan di _Christmas Bowl_. Padahal yang ia boyong menuju kemenangan itu hanyalah sekelompok atlet amatiran yang bahkan—pada awalnya—terpaksa dalam mengikuti pertandingan demi pertandingan tim Deimon Devil Bats.

Ia adalah seorang 'Raja' pemilik kekuasaan yang cukup besar. Ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang hampir mustahil. Ia adalah seorang pemenang. Dengan optimisme yang luar biasa, ia telah menjadi sang setan yang berhasil menguasai surga dan mengusir para penghuninya dari singgasana mereka.

Tetapi tanpa seorang pun—kecuali Tuhan—yang tahu, ia telah kalah telak. Dalam hal yang bahkan tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Ia telah jatuh pada satu-satunya malaikat yang bertahan di surga yang ia jajah.

Ia tahu dan sangat mengerti tentang perasaan asing dan sensasi aneh—tapi menyenangkan—yang dirasakannya pada Mamori Anezaki. Kehangatan persahabatan yang ditawarkannya membuat Hiruma tidak bisa menolak. Awalnya, ia cukup puas hanya dengan Mamori yang selalu ada di sisinya sebagai seorang sahabat.

Tapi lama-kelamaan, ia menginginkan lebih. Ia menginginkan gadis itu seutuhnya. Tapi, keseluruhan dari diri gadis itu telah menjadi milik orang lain. Ah, tidak.

Lebih tepatnya lagi, gadis itulah yang telah menyerahkan dirinya pada orang lain—yang justru tidak menginginkannya.

Sena Kobayakawa, seorang anak penakut yang telah ia tarik dari zona amannya menuju ke dunia yang sangat keras. Sampai akhirnya ia menjadi seorang pahlawan yang telah membuat dunia jungkir balik dengan kenyataan yang ia timpakan di atas kebohongan.

Anak—tidak, sekarang ia harus mengakui kalau Sena sudah menjadi seorang pria dewasa—itu seharusnya hanya menjadi adik laki-laki sang gadis. Seharusnya ia hanya berperan sebagai tangan takdir yang mempertemukan Hiruma dengan Mamori.

Tapi justru, Sena malah mejadi benteng kokoh yang menghalangi jalan Hiruma untuk menang.

Mamori memang sangat pandai dalam menutupi perasaannya. Ia begitu cerdik memanipulasi semua orang di sekitarnya. Tapi tidak Hiruma. Hiruma terlalu pintar untuk tertipu. Walaupun—dalam hal ini—Hiruma akan jauh lebih senang kalau Mamori berhasil mengelabuhinya.

Tapi tidak, Mamori gagal. Dan Hiruma pun tidak menang.

.

-xXx-

.

Saat Sena memasrahkan hatinya pada Suzuna, Hiruma tidak bisa tidak senang. Karena walaupun hal itu telah meredupkan cahaya gadis yang dicintainya—menyakiti Mamori, tetapi rasa sakit di hati itu memberikan celah bagi Hiruma untuk masuk.

Setelah kelulusan mereka, Hiruma mengatur agar Mamori memasuki Universitas yang sama dengannya. Saat ia akan memberikan amplop berisi surat pemberitahuan untuk Mamori bahwa ia diterima di Universitas Saikyoudai, tiba-tiba keraguan memasuki pikirannya.

Ini bukan dirinya. Seorang Youichi Hiruma bukanlah seorang laki-laki yang akan membuang-buang waktu dengan mengejar seorang gadis. Tidak, ia adalah tipe orang yang mengejar ambisinya. Seorang optimis yang percaya bahwa ia dapat menggenggam dunia di telapak tangannya.

Tetapi begitu ia akan menggugurkan niatnya—dan lari sejauh mungkin dari perasaan konyol yang membuatnya keluar dari karakter, sebuah senyuman dari sumber segala masalahnya menawan sang setan kembali dalam penjara pesona malaikat.

Hiruma memang bisa menggenggam dunia di telapak tangannya. Tapi menggenggam tangan Mamori terdengar lebih menggoda.

Walaupun sempat menggerutu karena tindakan Hiruma yang seenaknya atas masa depan Mamori, syukurlah kalau akhirnya Mamori tidak protes dan terlihat menikmati hidupnya sekarang. Sebagai seorang Manajer tim amefuto Saikyoudai Wizard.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Hiruma tidak habis pikir hanyalah bahwa Mamori masih setia akan perasaannya pada Sena. Padahal banyak sekali laki-laki yang memujanya—termasuk Hiruma. Tapi kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh?

Kemana otak _brilliant_ yang selalu ia banggakan itu? Apakah pikirannya telah terkontaminasi oleh racun hatinya sehingga terjadi penyimpangan? Penyimpangan bagai burung hantu. Yang walau ia menikmati cahaya matahari, ia memilih untuk tetap di kegelapan.

.

-xXx-

.

Saat Sena pergi ke Amerika, Hiruma memaksakan diri untuk sedikit berterima kasih pada Tuhan. Akhirnya, Mamori melangkahkan kakinya dan mencoba mengumpulkan puing-puing hatinya yang telah runtuh untuk membangunnya kembali dalam bentuk lain yang lebih indah.

Mamori berusaha keras menahan pintu hatinya yang berkarat untuk tetap terbuka dan membiarkan Hiruma masuk. Hal itu telah medorong Hiruma untuk melangkah ke tahap yang lebih jauh. Ia mendeklarasikan—bukan meminta—kepada Mamori bahwa ia adalah Manajer pribadi Hiruma.

Meskipun tak pandai dalam menunjukkannya, tetapi kadar afeksi yang diberikan Hiruma pada Mamori sudah lebih dari yang diijinkan oleh pikiran Hiruma sendiri. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka, tentu saja, tak ada yang meyadarinya. Bagi Hiruma, yang penting hanyalah bahwa Mamori dapat menangkap perasaannya.

Sudah beberapa lama mereka mejalani hubungan yang perkembangannya sangat samar. Hiruma mengerti kalau Mamori butuh waktu. Mamori memang belum menjadi miliknya secara nyata, tapi yang pasti, Hiruma takkan pernah berhenti menunggu, membujuk, kalau perlu memohon selama kesempatan menang masih belum 0%.

Tapi—

Akhir-akhir ini sikap Mamori berubah. Memang hanya Hiruma yang menyadarinya, tapi Mamori benar-benar sedang menarik diri dari kehidupannya sendiri. Senyum palsu berkualitas tinggi miliknya masih terpasang dengan baik di wajahnya. Tapi tetap saja—seindah apa pun senyum itu, tak ada perasaan tulus di dalamnya.

Hiruma mencoba mencari tahu penyebab tingkah ganjil Mamori. Dalam waktu singkat, ia pun mendapatkan jawabannya. Ya.. sebentar lagi 'dia' akan kembali dari Amerika.

Dalam sekejap, kemungkinan Hiruma untuk menang pun mendekati 0%.

.

-xXx-

.

_Dalam geometri cinta, segalanya berbentuk segitiga._

_._

Untuk setiap Sena dan Mamori, akan selalu ada Suzuna.

Untuk setiap Mamori dan Hiruma akan selalu ada Sena.

.

_Dan lidah dari hasrat selalu bercabang, mencium dua orang tetapi hanya mencintai salah satu._

_Cinta menarik garis yang memisahkan kita seperti seorang ahli astronomi yang menggambar sebuah rasi bintang, menghubungkan setiap titik menjadi suatu pola yang tidak memiliki dasar di alam semesta._

_Bagian bawah setiap segitiga selalu menjadi jantung dari segitiga lainnya, sehingga jika dihubungkan, mereka memiliki pola jala ; dan di belakang jala inilah cinta terletak._

_Cinta adalah satu-satunya nelayan yang sempurna, yang melemparkan jala paling lebar dimana tak satu pun ikan bisa lolos darinya. Hadiah baginya adalah duduk sendirian di kedai kehidupan._

_Selamanya menjadi bocah diantara lelaki dewasa dan berharap agar suatu hari kelak bisa menceritakan tentang ikan yang dapat meloloskan diri._

_._

'Kenapa perasaanmu terhadap Kuso Chibi itu begitu kuat, Manajer sialan?' Hiruma berteriak dalam hati. Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak pernah bisa dijawab oleh Hiruma, bahkan oleh Mamori sendiri. Menanyakannya sama saja dengan menanyakan 'Dimanakah darah dan jiwa bertemu?'

Pada akhirnya, Hiruma hanya bisa menghitung waktu seperti seorang kikir menghitung koin-koinnya.

.

-xXx-

.

Saat yang kritis itu pun tiba. Sena pulang dari Amerika dan sukses menyita perhatian Mamori kembali. Sena memberikan senyumnya yang biasa pada Mamori, dan Mamori pun membalas senyum itu dengan senyumnya yang asli.

Padahal, untuk mendapatkan senyuman itu, Hiruma harus berusaha keras. Ia merasa seperti berusaha memisahkan kulit dari dagingnya. Tapi Sena tak perlu mengalami pengalaman mendekati kematian untuk mendapatkan senyum tulus Mamori.

Yah.. walau bagaimana pun, Hiruma menikmati pemadangan senyum Mamori yang semakin lama semakin langka itu. Tetapi pertunjukan harus segera berakhir karena pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Begitu Sena pergi, senyum itu pun lenyap.

Pertandingan mendadak hari ini memang sengaja diatur oleh Hiruma. Ia memang tipe orang yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu bukan?

Pertandingan dimulai dan Sena pun menunjukkan perkembangannya yang luar biasa. Hiruma terkekeh senang menyaksikan mantan budaknya itu sampai tiba-tiba—

.

BRUAK!

.

Sena dijatuhkan oleh lawannya. Tangannya berdarah. Mamori bergegas menuju tempat Sena sedang meringis menahan sakit. Tetapi rupanya Suzuna telah mendahuluinya. Hiruma yang melihat Mamori gemetar, meletakkan tangannya di bahu gadis itu.

Tangannya yang ramping tidak meninggalkan bahu Mamori bahkan sampai pertandingan selesai. Seperti yang telah ia perkirakan sebelumnya, Sena memenangkan pertandingan tersebut.

Dengan ekspresi puas, Sena menghampiri Hiruma dan Mamori—juga mantan anggota tim Devil Bats lainnya—di pinggir lapangan.

Saat Sena memanggil Mamori dengan panggilan 'Mamo-nee-chan', Hiruma dapat merasakan tubuh Mamori menegang. Arah pandangan gadis itu terpaku pada tangan Sena yang bertautan dengan tangan Suzuna.

Sena menatap Mamori lurus. Saat akhirnya mata mereka bertemu, Mamori menepis tangan Hiruma dari bahunya. Hiruma sangat kaget atas apa yang Mamori lakukan. Gadis itu menolaknya.

Seiring dengan tangannya yang tak lagi menghuni bahu Mamori, Hiruma serasa tidak lagi menginjak bumi. Gelombang kekalahan memenuhi alam pikiran dan perasaannya.

Ia pikir, waktu akan membantunya memenangkan hati Mamori. Ia pikir, setelah sekian lama, Mamori akan merelakan perasaannya pada Sena. Ia pikir, rencananya—yang mengandalkan waktu sebagai ujung tombak—telah berjalan dengan sempurna.

Tapi…

.

-xXx-

.

_Kesempurnaan adalah konsekuensi alami dari keabadian : tunggu beberapa waktu dan setiap benda akan menemukan kekuatannya. _

_Arang menjadi intan, pasir menjadi mutiara, kera menjadi manusia._

_._

Apakah Hiruma benar-benar harus menanti keabadian untuk sekedar merengkuh Mamori dalam pelukannya?

.

_Tetapi sepanjang hidup, kita tak diberi kesempatan untuk melihat perubahan itu. _

_Sehingga hanya kegagalanlah yang tampak menjelang kematian._

.

Ya, karena Hiruma tidak memiliki hal itu—keabadian, maka yang tersisa untuknya hanyalah kegagalan.

.

_Tetapi kegagalan cinta adalah jenis kegagalan yang istimewa. _

_Hal itu mengingatkan kita pada hal-hal yang tak akan kita dapatkan, tak peduli betapapun tulusnya ia diharapkan. _

_Beberapa kera tak akan pernah menjadi manusia, bahkan jika ia menunggu hingga setua bumi._

.

Benar, mungkin Hiruma memang terlalu hina untuk dapat memiliki Mamori di sisinya. Mungkin inilah waktunya untuk menyerah.

Melihat Mamori yang hanya memandang Sena dan menepis tangan Hiruma dari bahunya, seolah melucuti mutiara dan intan dari masa depan Hiruma.

.

-xXx-

.

Mamori masih memandangi Sena dengan Suzuna di gandengannya. Ia seperti lumba-lumba yang terpesona oleh bunyi-bunyian yang dibuat manusia tetapi tak dapat menciptakan musiknya sendiri.

Ia mencoba menyembunyikan hatinya yang hancur dengan kebahagiaan semu melihat bayangan dirinya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia di samping Sena—bukan Suzuna.

Hiruma, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang dapat menyaksikan puing-puing hati Mamori pun berpikir ulang. Apa ia memang harus menyerah? Apa saat ini memang waktunya untuk menyerah—dan membiarkan Mamori jatuh semakin dalam—sendirian?

Tidak, Hiruma tidak akan tega melihat Mamori terperosok lebih dari ini. Pikiran logisnya memerintahkan agar ia meninggalkan gadis itu dan menghindari kehancurannya sendiri. Tapi perasaan mengalahkan pikiran logis itu.

Tidak apa-apa jika Hiruma harus ikut hancur. Tidak apa-apa jika ia harus menggantikan Mamori menanggung semua lukanya. Tidak apa-apa jika Mamori tidak menjadi miliknya. Tidak apa-apa jika Mamori tidak menanggapnya sama sekali. Mungkin Mamori memang akan selalu ada untuk Sena. Tapi Hiruma akan selalu ada untuk Mamori.

Hiruma menangkap pinggang Mamori dengan tangan yang tadi ditepis gadis itu. Ia menarik Mamori ke pelukannya dan mencium bibir manis Mamori di depan semua orang—termasuk Sena.

Mamori yang kaget sempat membeku sesaat sebelum memberontak. Tadi ia menepis tangan Hiruma karena tidak mau Sena melihat hal itu. Dan sekarang Hiruma malah menciumnya. Padahal ia tahu tentang perasaan Mamori sebenarnya.

"Hiru—hmph..," Mamori berusaha bicara diantara ciuman mereka.

Sementara Hiruma enggan mengakhiri ciuman itu. Ia memperdalam ciumannya tanpa mempedulikan penolakan Mamori. Hiruma mencicipi bibir gadis itu lebih dan lebih lagi. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka hanya bisa menonton dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang berlarian di otak mereka.

Saat kebutuhan oksigen mereka sudah mendesak, barulah Hiruma membebaskan Mamori. Tapi ia tidak memberikan kesempatan pada Mamori untuk mengatakan apa pun. Ia langsung menggendong gadis itu di bahunya dan membawanya pergi. Para penonton pun terbengong-bengong.

Hiruma membawa Mamori ke _apartment_-nya tanpa mempedulikan kemarahan Mamori. Bahkan kata-kata kasar yang baru kali ini keluar dari bibir Mamori pun tak digubrisnya.

Begitu mereka memasuki ruangan utama di _apartment_ Hiruma, setan itu menjatuhkan Mamori ke sofa sebelum ia ikut bergabung dengannya.

Mamori masih terus marah-marah dan berteriak kepada Hiruma sambil memukul dada bidang Hiruma. Tak peduli akan teriakan, pukulan, cakaran, dan tangisan Mamori, Hiruma hanya diam di sana. Menahan Mamori dalam pelukannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, intensitas teriakan dan tangisan Mamori mulai berkurang. Sedangkan pukulan dan cakarannya sudah berhenti bersama dengan ketegangan yang menghilang dari tubuhnya.

Selanjutnya, Mamori hanya terdiam di pelukan Hiruma sampai akhirnya ia pun tertidur. Tapi dalam tidurnya kali ini, ia tidak mengigaukan nama Sena tapi—Hiruma.

.

-xXx-

.

Mamori Anezaki terbangun dari tidurnya saat matahari masih berusaha untuk mengusir sisa pasukan sang paduka malam. Ia sedang berbaring di tempat tidur Hiruma dengan sang empunya rumah masih melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh Mamori dengan protektif.

Mamori menggosok-gosok matanya lalu melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia pun sampai pada pemandangan wajah Hiruma yang masih terlelap. Ia merengkuh wajah itu lalu tersenyum lembut.

Pikirannya melayang ke pinggir lapangan tempat Hiruma membantai perasaan Mamori pada Sena. Selama ini Mamori memang tidak sanggup membunuh perasaan itu. Tapi ternyata Hiruma sanggup. Ia menarik paksa Mamori dari kuburan hatinya dan memperlihatkan dunia yang selama ini diabaikannya.

Bagaimana bisa, selama ini ia begitu buta? Bagaimana bisa, ia terus mengharapkan Sena dengan bodohnya? Bagaimana bisa, selama ini ia mengabaikan Hiruma dan menyongsong kematiannya sendiri dengan terus mencintai Sena?

Padahal Hiruma lah yang selalu ada untuknya. Hiruma yang selalu mengalihkan perhatian Mamori—dengan caranya sendiri—saat Mamori tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Hiruma yang menariknya dan menjaganya tetap aman di saat ia akan jatuh.

Mengingat waktu bersama Hiruma yang selalu ia sia-siakan, Mamori kembali menangis. Ia menyesal telah menepis tangan Hiruma. Tapi ia juga bersyukur saat itu Hiruma tidak pergi. Dalam hati, Mamori berjanji bahwa untuk seterusnya, ia hanya akan mencintai Hiruma seorang.

Ia akan membuka pintu hatinya sepenuhnya. Pintu yang berkarat itu memang berat dan Mamori tidak kuat untuk menahannya lama-lama. Tapi kalau begitu, bukankah ia bisa membuang saja pintu itu bersama dengan cintanya pada Sena?

Ruang hatinya akan ia penuhi dengan kenangan bersama Hiruma. Kenangan bersama Sena memang tidak bisa ia buang begitu saja. Tapi ia akan menyimpannya dengan rapi dalam kotak yang berlabel 'masa lalu'.

Telinga sensitif Hiruma menangkap suara tawa kecil Mamori yang menggantikan tangisan Manajernya itu sesaat yang lalu. Melihat satu-satunya gadis yang diinginkannya sedang tersenyum—bahkan tertawa—di pelukannya, Hiruma harus berusaha keras meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau hal itu bukan mimpi.

"Ohayou, Youichi-kun," sambut Mamori sambil mengecup singkat pipi Hiruma.

Hiruma mengeratkan pelukannya sebagai jawaban. Pagi itu menjadi pagi pertama dalam lembaran baru kehidupan mereka.

Disaksikan sang Raja siang, gelombang pasang berubah. Situasi yang mereka hadapi, skandal cinta yang mengalir dalam darah mereka, perlahan mulai melepaskan diri. Segitiga itu sedang rubuh. Di tempat berdirinya tertinggal sepasang titik, bintang kembar yang dipisahkan oleh selaput jarak yang sangat dekat.

Akhirnya, Hiruma mendapatkan Mamori. Satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatnya merasa nyaman. Orang yang dapat menerima dirinya apa adanya. Yang memberikan pengertian seorang sahabat, kehangatan seorang ibu, dan—saat ini—cinta seorang kekasih.

Sedangkan Mamori, ia mendapatkan obat untuk luka hatinya, pembunuh rasa sakitnya. Ia mendapatkan seseorang yang akan melindunginya, mencintainya. Ia mendapatkan segalanya : Youichi Hiruma.

Seperti Della dan James dalam cerita O. Henry—James yang menjual jam emasnya demi membelikan sisir untuk rambut Della, dan Della yang menjual rambutnya demi membelikan rantai untuk jam emas James—hadiah dan pengorbanan mereka begitu cocok.

Hanya saja untuk Hiruma dan Mamori, akhir yang mereka miliki membahagiakan. Yang harus diberikan oleh salah satu adalah apa yang dibutuhkan oleh yang lainnya.

.

* * *

'_Lebih baik mencintai seseorang yang dapat mencintaimu kembali.'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**END**

.

.

* * *

Euh.. sepertinya fic-nya kepanjangan & malah jadi nggak jelas. Endingnya juga aneh.. ''=.=a

Apalagi deskrispi semua, bikin bosen ya?

Terus, apa feel-nya udah dapet?

Apa Hiruma terlalu OOC? Berapa derajat?

Ehehe.. Maap deh.. (Terutama maap banget buat Risa-san)

Oia, kata-kata yang di cetak miring saya kutip dari novel The Rule of Four by Ian Caldwell & Dustin Thomason. Ada yang tau novel itu?

Ok deh, yang mau menghujat, silahkan..

.

.

.

**R.E.V.I.E.W.**

.

PS : Maaf juga atas judulnya yang aneh. Sama sekali nggak ada ide buat judul. Ada saran buat judulnya?

.

PPS: Fic **My Immortal** sudah saya hapus dari akun Ffn saya. Yang minat baca, bisa cari di akun AO3 saya (lihat profile). ^^


End file.
